Tomorrow You'll Be Worlds Away
by TheJondretteGirls
Summary: Cosette is no longer a lonely child. But that feeling of delight could be snatched away from her in one gunshot, she knows that. So she's going to find Marius, and some way to save him... or die trying. CosettexMarius AU, in which Cosette goes to the barricades. Reviews appreciated. Lots. :) *ADOPTED BY EPONINE EVERDEEN42*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi. Reese here. Eppy Liz is literally just about to leave for a school trip, which will be two weeks long, so she would like me to inform you there will be no more updates of her stories for another two weeks. You're stuck with me. :D**

**Now, I've just realised how freaking few Marius/Cosette stories there are, which is stupid, because they're the only canon couple... :P So, I decided to write this one. Reviews ****_really _****appreciated, because I am not in a good mood (GCSEs mess up your brain.). It's not my best, but I promise it will get better when all the tests are done. **

**I really like Cosette, and thinks she gets way too much hate just because she gets the guy. I realised most people like Éponine better because she actually goes down to the barricade, so... (I bet you can tell where this is going... :P)**

* * *

"Let me go to him." seethes Cosette, rereading the letter once more.

"Cosette," her father argues, "there's nothing you'd be able to do. He's going to die Cosette, even if you are there!"

"No!" Cosette shrieks, tears spilling down her face, "No!"

"I don't want to be blunt, I don't want it to be like this, but there's _nothing_ you'd be able to do."

"Don't... talk to me like that."

"I am your father-"

"No! No you're not! You _cannot _and _will not_ tell me what to do! I am going to save him, or goddam _die_ trying!"

"Don't use language like that in my - "

"_Ta guele_! I'll use whatever _putain de_ language I like, I'll thank you!"

"Cosette, I love you, but you are _really trying my patience_..."

"Then let me go to him!"

"No. The answer will always be no, I don't want to lose you, Cosette."

Cosette pulls back a strand of hair that has fallen across her face.

"I see," she says, "we will not come to a satisfying agreement."

Her father glares at her and she returns the gaze. She straightens up and whips round, being careful not to let the tears show. Not looking back, she walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. It was stupid, she thinks, to ask. Of course he would refuse. He doesn't want to let her go. Well, she'll show him that she was her own person. He doesn't have to conceal the world from her, for eight years she'd lived as a slave, she knows what hardship is. She walks into her room and unties the ribbons at the back of her dress. Come one Cosette, she thinks, you're smarter than this. She lies back on her bed, opening her mind to herself like the pages of a forgotten book.

_My name is Cosette Fauchelevent, she thinks to herself._

_I am 18 years old._

_I used to live at the Rue de Plumet._

_We are residing at the Rue de l'Homme Arme. From here, my father will arrange our passage to England._

_He is afraid. And I don't know why._

_I love Marius Pontmercy._

_Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._

Each thought echoes in her head, every one louder than the last.

_Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._

_Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._

_Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._

"Stop." she whimpers, her hands growing cold and clammy. She grips onto her bed sheets with that of a dead man, and, pulling down her dress, she focuses on a small spot on the wall.

"That's right," she smiles, "focus on what's real."

_Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._

The untold horror story replays in her mind, Marius lying in a pool of his own blood, a lonely French flag flutters in the breeze. She slaps herself in an attempt to chase the image from her mind. Standing up and rifling through her dresses, she finally picks a simple brown one and slips it over her head. She gently eases open the window.

"You must be mad, Cosette," she mutters to herself, gathering the sheets from her bed, "well and truly mad."

Weaving the sheets through the window-frame, she ties a knot, checking it's thoroughly secure.

"Now or never," she whispers, pushing her feet into some plain shoes. Grabbing the bed sheets with both hands and cursing her own stupidity, she slowly slides down the sheets as they slip effortlessly through her fingers. She knows it is a bad idea even _before _she realises the sheets have as much chance of reaching the ground as a snowflake's in Hell. She can come to know sane conclusion, her only thought being _jump_.

"That," she says, "is your conclusion."

Bracing her whole body, she allows herself to let go. And then, for a brief moment, she's free-falling, weightless. Suddenly, the ground reaches her feat with a loud _thud_, resounding for a few seconds before an eerie silence becomes reestablished.

"Go." Cosette says.

_Or Marius Pontmercy will die tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I have an excuse! I was on a drama course, and then I dropped my notebook down the side of my bookcase, and my bookcase has SO MANY BOOKS ON, I couldn't move it, so I had to wait until my dad came home from some conference in America, to get HIM to move the bookcase to get my notebook out. So there.**

**We had a supply teacher in French today. It was... brilliant. He taught us the s-word, the f-word, the p-word and the b-word in French. Best. Lesson. Of. My. Life.**

**Also, my friends and I have written a Les Mis song to the tune of Starships. Should I post it on ff? (IT'S SLIGHTLY ODD!) :P **

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, bear with me! :D**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all lovely! (But not ladies.)**

**VIVE COSETTE!**

* * *

Cosette runs blindly through the streets, her heart pounding faster with every step. She'd close her eyes and imagine Marius, if it didn't hurt so much. His eyes melted her heart, his unknown words each sending an unknown stab through her heart.

"Pull yourself together!" she snaps, taking a low left turn. A hint of silver glinted in the darkness. Cosette slowly advances towards it. It is a knife, so small it could easily be concealed in the palm of her hands.

"Perfect," she smiles, examining it. Not even as soon as the knife has been claimed, there is a frightful commotion, and every instinct in Cosette's body tells her to _run_. Her legs obey, falling into a rhythmic pattern. _Keep going_, is her only thought, often with sudden interruptions with _where _am _I going_?

"The barricades." she whispers, her voice not in sync with her thoughts, each one a step behind. She quickens her pace, hearing the noise grow nearer. Clutching the knife with both hands, she stops and leans against a wall, her lips moving in a silent prayer. A clatter of horses hooves fly past her, with an echoing cry of "To the barricades!"

Cosette curses under her breath. How is she supposed to keep up with _that_? But, of course, she is going to try. She can be fast, she knows that, and her dress is not so heavy so her movements are not restricted. She rounds a bend, trying her best not to stumble or fall. There are so many voices careering around in her head, like children all at play.

"Keep going," she says, working her arms faster than she has ever believed possible. And it is only when she finally stops running, after what seems like an eternity, that she sees it.

_Barricade._

It's a disarray of furniture, tables and chairs, and she swears she can see a bed buried amongst everything. She gasps and hides behind a street corner, peering out hoping not to be seen. And there is Marius, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!"

"If you blow up the barricade you'll blow up yourself as well!"

"... And myself as well."

No, thinks Cosette, please, no!

And then Marius looks up. And he sees her. For a split second a moment of shock registers on his face, time freezes in that one moment of dreaded fear.

_In my life, I'm no longer alone now the love in my life is so near._

But for how much longer? How long before the walls come tumbling down? They lock eyes for one simple second before Marius breaks the gaze.

"Don't go!" Cosette cries, and suddenly what seems like a thousand years passes in that one second.

She is going to climb that barricade, whatever the cost, she is going to join him there because he _needs _her.

And she needs him.

She waits for the right time, but the right time _never comes_, and she's praying and hoping and all she can do is let out silent cries.

"Please Marius. Just hold on."

* * *

**Short chapter, but more coming. Yay! :D**

**Reese xx**


End file.
